


extra 881st

by dualcolours



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualcolours/pseuds/dualcolours
Summary: just bits that we don't feel fit in the story/art/character rambles. chapters may occasionally be removed and placed here if we feel they're no longer relevant or whatever(techincally star wars but i dont want to spam the tag)





	extra 881st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is formerly the first chapter from the 881st series, removed because i felt it just went off with no real filling.  
written by alex

General Keipling was something of an outsider, even within the Jedi Order. It wasn’t something he was particularly bothered by- he didn’t seem to put off by the way a frustrated Master Windu would remind him that Jedi didn’t have attachments, and that Jedi were supposed to have their emotions in check.

Yet the clones of the 881st, the battalion under the command of General Keipling and Commander Ghost witnessed more times than they could truly count how deeply the Jedi cared for his men, and how much emotion ran through his mind despite what the Code insisted upon. He was a disaster of a Jedi, something that fit well with their self-described mess of a troop.

One thing that never failed to catch the other clones (and even other Jedi unfamiliar with the General) off-guard was the situation with his name. He preferred to go exclusively by his surname, which wouldn’t be so confusing if he had a set name. Instead, the Jedi went by both Keipling and Keiplr, leaving which was to be used up to the person. Somehow, files dating back to the beginning of his time with the Jedi Order listed both names and rather than choose one, Keipling chose both. Visiting troops would be introduced with one name, only to hear a slightly varied version moments later, and some troops would refuse to even both, simply referring to him as ‘General’ and nothing more.

Keipling also preferred to have a connection with the clones under his command, liking to know them individually and not just as disposable as other Jedi unfortunately did. He looked out for them- warned his Commander of any situations involving others with green or glowing eyes, gave his bread-rolls to Pup as soon as he learned of the new trooper favouring them.

He helpfully pointed out to Sox when he would accidentally manage to put his socks over his booths (though not without a comment about how glad he was that the name still applied), helped Hotwire sort and clean his medical supplies after a hard battle to save the life of a fellow clone, and always pulled Tripshot up after he stumbled (always with a compliment on how Tripshot still hasn’t managed to trip without landing a perfect headshot).

Another point that made the General of the 881st battalion and oddity was his refusal to leave any of his men behind- Keipling had even disobeyed orders to ensure that all of them returned to the Halcyon. He had Tripshot thrown over his shoulders and barely made it back onto the transport in time (Ghost had thrown down a line for him in fact- without that, both of them would have been left behind) and when the Council attempted to scold him for that, Keipling simply stared them down with blazing gold eyes and coldly informed them that he would do it again without pause.

When Hotwire, fresh from another troop had yelled at the General, telling him that he knew what Jedi thought of him and his brothers- disposable, replaceable, living body shields, Keipling had simply listed to the medic and asked what he could do to prove that he cared. That none of them were disposable. At the time Hotwire had no response, but in the aftermath of the Seperatist attack that followed, when the General firmly held a trembling Hotwire to his chest and quietly hummed some melody he had always known, Hotwire told him that as long as he stood by his word and never abandoned them, then that could be enough.

He sat with Ghost late into the nights, carefully re-painting the small ghosts on his helmet while Ghost repeatedly took apart and cleaned his weapon, humming the entire time. He never complained when Pup would follow behind him, not even when the rookie of the troop would accidentally step on his heels. He split any sweets with anyone who asked (and he had quite the hoard of sweets- chocolate, marshmallow, caramel, and Ghost’s personal favourite chocolate-covered caff-beans) something that the occasional visiting cadet troop delighted in.

And though most others may have considered the Jedi an odd one because of all that he did and said, the 881st proudly followed in his steps.


End file.
